Same Goal, Different Reasons
by Invincible Shadow
Summary: She was a young wanderer,the last of her kind - unique among elves, with a talent for trouble. He was the prince of Mirkwood - strong and famous throughout Middle Earth. When their worlds collide on a journey to save Middle-Earth, can they put aside their differences and work together? Or even, fall in love? Starts Pre-Fellowship, then follows the timeline of LOTR.
1. Prologue

P_r__o_l_o__g_u_e_

* * *

><p>Gasps and whispered echoed around the small village as three god-like figures came into sight. They rode magnificent horses, each of them also carrying a bow and a quiver on their backs. All were handsome with beautifully distinctive features; pale skin, pointed ears, chestnut hair. They were like the gods that the villagers were taught about personified! Each of them oozed power and calmness, yet something seemed to disturb that peace. One of the creatures looked around, as if searching for something, when a soft cry sounded, north from their position, followed by the sound of something slapping against skin. Another cry came, and quick, almost hurried footsteps.<p>

Suddenly, a small girl shot out from behind one of the stables, followed by a woman with her hand raised threateningly in the air, ready to strike.

One of the elders who stood closest to the elves turned to the unnamed woman. "Eleanor, for crying out loud, what did that wretched child do this time?"

The woman named Eleanor turned her accusing gaze to the elder, her expression murderous. "Set fire to the stables, she did! And guess what's even better – we ain't got no matches! How on middle-earth did she set fire to the stable without the bleedin' matches? The child is a monster!"

The old man sighed and run a hand through his grey hair. "Forgive her. She is just constantly on edge, ever since that hybrid child came here." The way he spat _'hybrid child'_ proved to the newcomers that the child was not well-liked around the village.

"There is nothing to forgive." The eldest of the creatures spoke, his voice calm.

The other two that came with him appeared to be more interested in the little girl than in what the Elder had to say, as they appeared to be in the middle of a heated argument in their home language.

**"_But Elladan, the child cannot be one of our kind! Just look at her!"_**

**"_I tell you, Elrohir, do you not see her face? Sharp, well defied features even though she cannot be older than ten human years?"_**

Once again, the eldest of the Elves spoke. "I am Elrond, son of Eärendil and Elwing and a ruler of our homeland, Rivendell. These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. My apologies but they are not very fluent in the Common Tongue."

Suddenly, Elladan, in one of his rare shows of understanding the Common Tongue spoke up. "Who is this child?" his voice was smooth, and held confidence in what he said although his vocabulary was limited.

"We do not know. She came here three fortnight's ago and has been nothing but trouble since."

Elrond dismounted his horse and crouched down gracefully, turning to the little girl. Even though he knew nothing of her, he could freely tell that she wasn't completely human. A mystery, is what she looked like.

"Come here, child." He spoke, his voice soft, and extended a hand in a reassuring gesture.

The girl didn't take the bait. She stood still, only her lips moving quickly, yet no sound was coming out.

Elrond turned towards the woman that was first seen with the girl. "Can she not understand me?" he questioned.

Eleanor placed her hands on her wide hips. "That's the problem 'ere, you see. The brat never answers to my calls, only mutters incoherent words every now and again. We have given up trying to contact her long ago. It's like she ain't human!"

One of the villagers seemed to take that as his cue. "She's a hybrid, I tell you! Bloodthirsty monster is what she is!"

"Aye!" the woman shouted back, "We all await the day that she slaughters us all in our sleep!" she laughed mirthlessly at her own joke.

The girl, although not understanding what was going on, seemed to grasp the fact that the woman was talking about her, and her mumbling only got louder.

This time though, Elrond and the twins were all able to hear it.

"**_Nana, manke ier lle? Ho tolo, ho _**_**ndengina. Tua amin…"**__ (Mother,where are you? He came, he killed. Help me…) _the girl whispered into the air.

Elrohir paled even more. "She speaks our tongue…" he muttered. The villagers didn't hear him though. They lost interest in the beautiful strangers once they began talking to the horrid child.

**"_Auta yassen lye?"_**_ (Come with us?) _The elf lord questioned.

The girl's eyes widened, before she smiled_. "_**_Uma_**_**."** (Yes.) _She said, before shaking her head at the woman who was now slurring because of alcohol overdose_. "_**_Amin n'rangwa edanea."_**_  
>(I don't understand these humans.)<em>

Elladan chuckled. "She has a sense of humour!" another rare display of his use of the Common tongue.

Elrohir was currently observing the girl with a scrutinizing gaze. As much as it pained him to admit it, his brother's suggestion that the girl was an elf seemed almost… plausible.

She had long black hair, but I wasn't straight and soft like normal elf's, but it was spiky and the back and looked almost silky. Her eyes were a dark, sparkling midnight blue, but held the knowledge of that beyond her years. She wore a torn, yet still beautiful scarlet dress and clearly worn black slippers. But what surprised him most was the large arrow and quiver strapped to her back. The weapons seemed so out-of-place that he almost laughed.

He listened half-heartedly to the small-talk his brother was making with the girl, and he learned that her name was Lilian. Not exactly an elvish name, yet not fully human either. Also, that she was seven years old. He barely supressed a snort. She was still a child. He perked up when he heard his brother ask Lilian if she needed to pack, but was surprised when she shook her head. Apparently all her belongings were already with her.

The little girl seemed to notice his questioning gaze and turned to him with a knowing smile. "Not all." She whispered cautiously.

Elladan jumped. "You speak the Common Tongue!" he exclaimed, almost shocked.

Elrohir shook his head. His brother was just so immature it was embarrassing. Lilian shook her head. "Ha… Hardly." The words seemed to come to her very slowly. "I… often overheard… Eleanor… sp-speak." She uttered.

He nodded understandingly. She taught herself what she could. That was smart.

Elrond looked at the darkening sky. He met his sons' gazes and nodded. It was time they returned to Rivendell.

They mounted their horses, Lilian sitting with Elladan, as he promised to teach her what little he knew of the Common Tongue during their journey.

Lilian didn't even look back at the small town as they rode off. She only smiled.

They have been travelling for a couple of hours and only stopped to give the horses a break. Lilian smiled softly as she saw Elladan drop the fire wood he had gathered and watched with an amused look in her eyes as he set up to light the fire. After a few fruitless seconds ticked by, she giggled and walked over to him.

She could feel the men's questioning gazes at the back of her head, as she crouched down beside the twin and snapped her fingers. To their utter disbelief, a small flame appeared at the tip of her pointer finger, and she touched it lightly to the biggest branch. It lit up, and she straightened.

**"S-Sut?"** (_How?_) Elladan questioned, completely shocked. The two males behind him also regarded the girl with curiosity.

She smiled. "I am an Elemental Elf."

They ignored her correct use of the Common Tongue as Elrond shook his head. "Incredible. Until today, I was sure that they were extinct."

Lilian spread her arms as if to say **'I'm here, aren't I?'**

Elrohir smiled and ruffled her hair. "We'll make a warrior out of you yet."

He laughed at her puzzled look.

_Oh joy…_

* * *

><p><strong>~::~<strong>

**OK, I know this seems weird right now, but it will get better. I have a basic plan ready and I hope that you will like it.**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcome!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Rivendell

**Woah. It has been **_**really **_**long since I last updated, and for that, I am sorry.**

**This chapter is mostly a filler, though it has a lot of the twins, general Elrond-ness, and Estel comes in here!**

**Also! Elrond may seem a bit OOC. Just keep in mind that the people he is talking to are his children, his family. He doesn't need to be a stuck-up prick. And this is just my interpretation.**

**And! I know that I cannot write child!character for anything, therefore I am hoping to make a smooth skip to teenage years without embarrassing myself with my fail child!Lilian. **

**Please see big-ass A/N at the end of the chapter, but other than that, I just hope you **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Everybody soon grew fond of the little elf-maiden who went under the name of Lilian. The elves of Rivendell stopped treating her like an anomaly quite early on, and started to behave like they should have from the beginning – like family. There was not one elf who did not know of the new arrival, and many of the younger elflings sought companionship with the strange child. Elrond believed that it was mostly due to the fact that it was impossible to stay away from her, or avoid her - the girl just had this almost magnetic pull, and nobody so far has proven to be immune to it.<p>

Almost from the get-go, Lilian made close friends with the twins, aiding the tricksters when they got into trouble and occasionally accompanying them when they went hunting. However, no matter how many times he tried, Elrond just couldn't get her and his youngest daughter, Arwen, to cooperate. Arwen, usually so open to children and everybody around her, avoided the girl like plague. Not that Lilian had anything against it, she too wasn't above scowling at Arwen's back, or making childish faces, but at least she provided a legitimate reason; "_Our personalities." _She had once told Elrond, in perfectly fluent Elvish. "_They clash. Like water and fire, we are opposites. I do not like her, just as fire doesn't like anything that could extinguish it and so I would rather not spend any more time around her than absolutely necessary."_

Another trait which Elladan and Elrohir found the most endearing about the little elemental elf was her bluntness and almost brutal honesty; a rare happenstance amongst elves. Lilian had no qualms against straight-out telling somebody she wasn't fond of them, or that they were doing something wrong. A particular trait of hers' which Elrond was pleased with was that the girl was intelligent. Exceptionally young among their kind, but wise. She occasionally mentioned things which Elrond knew not how she knew, or had a particularly insightful comment about something which she would pass off as childish stroke of genius.

But Elrond knew better.

The girl was special, and not merely for her descent as an elemental elf. She had no combat abilities. Elrond soon learned that the bow on her back was a mere keepsake, the only memory she had of her mother. She could not wield it, and no matter how many times she tried, it would seldom even hit the target. Her close combat was also appalling; she knew only the minimum which would aid her immediate survival - and those were amateur kicks and blind punches. She confessed once that, at the village where they had found her, she relied on her speed and small stature to hide from the villagers. To his surprise, she also said that she had little control of the elements, though fire was by far her best forte. Elrond discovered that she was most in-tune with her talent when her emotions spiralled out of her control.

Yet the young elfling, spurred on by the support of the twins, sought to change that. She had been with them for three years, which was a blink from an elf's perspective, but she trained everyday by herself, relentlessly, and though her control improved, her combat abilities had not changed in the slightest.

Elrond sighed. He was certain that, given time, and competent instructors, the girl would grow into one of the finest fighters in Rivendell, elemental affinity or no.

However, the elf-child was dear to him, and so he swore that he would try to keep her from the battlefield for as long as was in his power, though he knew that it would not be nearly as long as he would've liked. Due to the twins' influence, and the girl's natural curiosity, Elrond knew it was just a matter of time until she would crave to see the world outside of Rivendell.

And he had learned, first from his wife, then from his daughter, that if a elf-maiden wanted something, she would go to the ends of the earth to achieve her means. So Elrond decided that he'd let her do what she wanted; that didn't mean, however, that he couldn't ensure that she had all the odds in her favour when she finally did.

Which was why he called his two sons to him, and when they stood before him, all natural grace and patience of Valour, expecting orders to go to Mirkwood, or Lorien, he smiled at them instead. Visibly thrown off, the two brothers exchanged baffled looks, then Elladan spoke. "Father?" he asked in Elvish. "Is everything alright?"

"Lilian has a place in both of your hearts, does she not?" Elrond asked vaguely, answering his son's question with one of his own.

"Of course she does." Elrohir replied, seemingly dismayed that his Father would even ask such a question. "She is, by all means but blood, like a little sister."

Elladan sighed, already used to the fact that his twin lacked the usual composure and poise found among elves. Thus, he found no wrong in lightly clipping his brother on the back of the head. "Act your age." He reprimanded swiftly. "Though I must agree with him. We care deeply for Lilian, and truthfully, recently, she's been more of a sister to us than Arwen has."

Elrond hid a smile at his sons' actions. They were always close, even as children, and he was glad that that bond had not weakened as they grew up. He appreciated the fact that they allowed Lilian into their little world, and he was glad that she seemed to fit in so well, even with the obvious age gap between her and the twins.

Though he sighed soon after at what Elladan said about Arwen. Truthfully, he'd suspected as much when it came to his youngest, but he hoped that it was just a temporary phase.

"I'm sure that it will not be so for much longer." He smiled reassuringly. "I have foreseen it." Now, that wasn't necessarily true, but he valued the twins' reaction – relieved sighs, and the relaxation of their tense shoulders – more than a little white lie.

"Thank you, Father." Elladan said, always the more formal one out of the two brothers.

Elrond nodded. "Now," the Lord of Rivendell began, and both elves stood straight once again, waiting patiently for what he had to say. "The two of you are hereby in charge of Lilian's training. Focus closely on close combat and her skill with the arrow. Simulate battle situations. Do everything you can to stop her from relying on her elemental ability." He commanded.

Silence greeted his words. The two usually composed, though playful brothers appeared to be speechless.

"Father…" Elladan started. "Surely you don't plan to thrust her onto a battlefield so soon…?" he inquired, almost horrified at the prospect. Elrond briefly noted that it was the most emotion he'd seen the elder brother display since the start of their conversation.

"No. I plan to give her a choice." Elrond replied. There were few who dared question him, as normally such behaviour would have been severely reprimanded. However, these were his sons, his flesh, his kin. Some favourable treatment was allowed.

"Choice?" Elrohir echoed, equally confused.

"Yes. Choice: whether she wants a life of an elf-maiden, or an elf-warrior. I have little doubt that she'll choose the latter, and when she does, I want to make sure that she will be as prepared as possible." At the twins' stricken expressions, Elrond smiled lightly. "I too have taken to thinking of Lilian as an almost adopted-daughter. And I am aware that, like Arwen, she too will desire to be treated as your equal."

At that, Elrohir made a sound which Elrond realised, mildly surprised, was actually a snort of laughter. He was about to reprimand his son, but the elf smirked. "At least they agree on one thing."

And Elrond could not find the energy to reprimand his son anymore. Instead, he dismissed the two, and when he was alone, he smiled at the truth in his son's words.

* * *

><p>A century went past. Nothing in the eyes of an elf, but still, many things changed. Elladan and Elrohir took control of Lilian's training, and she improved more than Elrond could have hoped for. But she also grew up; she was still a child when compared to most elves, as she was still young, not only in years, but also in appearance. The elfling no longer looked like a child, or behaved like one, but she had not really grown out of her young appearance. She truly looked like Arwen's younger sister, though the girls' dislike for each other held strong.<p>

Seventy more years flew by, and Imladris was peaceful. All apart from one summer, whence it saw the arrival of a dwarf company, joined by a wizard and a hobbit. It was the first time Lilian had seen the other races of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, and she was understandingly fascinated. That summer, Rivendell also saw the meeting of the White Council, and Lilian was introduced to Galadriel, the Lady of Lorien, who, she was stunned to discover, was her adoptive-grandmother.

A decade later brought to her Estel, who had also been taken under Elrond's wing. The human boy became Lilian's charge, and as he grew up, the two formed a close, sibling-like companionship, almost out-weighing that of Elladan and Elrohir. They often played pranks on the twins, and Lilian taught Estel everything the twins had taught _her_ and the four became close companions.

It was not until Estel reached twenty, in the year 2951 of the Third Age that Elrond told Estel of his true heritage. Shocked that such information was withheld from one so dear to her, Lilian confronted Elrond, one she grew to call her Father in all ways but blood, and announced her decision to part from Rivendell.

"To travel." She explained, Estel by her side. "To assist my brother," she motioned at the man next to her. "To seek out information about my own past. I love you, Father, but there is a seed of doubt that has taken residence in my mind, and it pains me to think that there is something you know about me, but simply withheld from me, for whatever reason."

For the second time in his life, Elrond second-guessed himself. He had not foreseen that respecting Aragorn's mother's wishes and withholding his past would result in such changes. His heart ached as tears glistened in his adoptive daughter's eyes, and Estel's expression remained that of shock, and a hint of disappointment.

Slowly, Lilian removed the silver ring had given her when all four; himself, the twins, and Arwen – accepted her into the Udómiel family. She laid it down on the table between her and Elrond. "Here is the ring you have given me. You are still my Father, and the twins and Arwen are the closest I have ever known of a family. However, I do not know what the future will hold. For now, there is only one thing I can say or do to repay you for all you have done for me… and that is to leave this behind." She paused, wiping off her tears. Aragorn gently grasped her hand, and she spared him a grateful look. "This ring symbolises that, whatever I may discover on my travels, whatever my opinion of you will become, I will not disgrace the name of Udómiel with my actions. I owe you that much, Father."

Aragorn faced Elrond, the one who brought him up and gave him food, shelter, and a purpose. Lilian's words had spurred him as well, the need to justify himself in front of his adoptive father temporarily overweighing his anger at the Elf Lord. "Though I have no ring to symbolise this, I second her words. I have felt at home, here, in Rivendell. I do not wish to seem ungrateful, but, like Lilian, I do not know what the future will hold for me, only what is absolutely certain. I hope that we can part on amicable terms, and that you will not misunderstand our reasoning for our departure."

"We will take out leave now, Father." Lilian spoke, eyes still teary. "Please, forgive us. I can only hope that you will not detest us next time we see each other." Then, she paused, and with a sob, she said the words that made Elrond freeze. "_Amin mela lle, atar_. Thank you. For everything."

And she turned on her heel, Estel by her side as they walked out of Rivendell Hall, leaving behind the only place they dared call home.

In the solitude of his chambers, Elrond allowed a single tear to slide down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… Weird, I know. But character development is important, and I love the twins ;)<strong>

**Also, this story started even before the Hobbit, and waaaay before the Fellowship of the Ring, though the – I'd like to call them 'main events' - will take place in the time of the Fellowship. **

**FYI, TA 2941 is when most of the Hobbit takes place, and 3018 is the year when most of the events in LOTR take place. **

**I did my research – Aragorn was told of his true heritage in TA 2951. At that point, as seen above, Lilian had been in Rivendel for a 'century' plus 'seventy more years' plus a 'decade'. Also, there's the fact that there is a mention of her being there for three years, so that's already 183 years at Rivendell alone, and the fact that she was seven years old when Elrond found her. **

**So, when she leaves Rivendell, Lilian is 190 years old, whereas Aragorn is 20. **

**Referring back to the summary where it clearly mentions Legolas, I can assure you, he will come in next chapter, or the one after. **

**If there are any further questions, do not hesitate to leave them in your review, or just PM me : )**


	3. A Company of Three

**Hello there, my darlings! As always, I apologise for the break between updates, but eh, what can one do when life gets in the way?:)**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the response for the previous chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was not the first time she'd travelled with Estel. Far from it, actually. But their travels had never had such an air of focus, of drive beyond their own understanding before. There was a story in the set of her partner's jaw, a great tale in the tightness of his shoulders. They rode light, carrying with them only the necessities and weapons. There was no set plan for their journey, although each had deeper motives for such an excursion than they had shared with the other, that much was clear. But, like many things, only time would tell if they would come to light. Lilian sighed. They had been travelling for the better part of four days with only minimal stop, and although her elvish bloodline allowed her little to no discomfort, she was near convinced that the only thing keeping Estel upright was his stubbornness. Squaring her shoulders, she bade her horse to a stop.<p>

"Estel." she murmured, catching the attention of her partner. When he too turned his steed to face her, she continued; "We need to make camp. You're fatigued." she saw him open his mouth, undoubtedly to protest, so she cut in, harsher than she intended, but desperate to prove her point. "I spent a hundred and seventy odd springs with Elrond before your arrival. Do not think you can deceive me. I _know _you, brother."

She could see the internal battle going on in the man's mind, before he succumbed. "As you wish. I would not mind some rest."

Lilian allowed the tiniest of smirks to surface. She won this round.

Six years they spent on the road, visiting foreign land, mapping out Middle-Earth in their heads, learning the customs of men, hobbits and dwarves alike. They have the elvish lands a wide berth, keeping strong to their promise to not disgrace the Udomiel name. Estel had adapted the name Strider whereas Lilian opted against the use of a pseudonym; the only place her name meant anything was the elven kingdom, and they made a point of keeping away from them, so she saw no point in adopting a moniker.

It was during one of their journeys on the desolate lands of the Iron Mountains that Lilian felt, not for the first time, the tell tale shiver that screamed that she was being followed. She glanced at Estel but his face was relaxed, yet unreadable, so she shrugged off the feeling, but extended her senses to try and track the source of her distress.

It was not til they had set camp the next day that their mystery stalker had slipped up enough to justify Lilian launching a dagger at the space between the trees where she believed the intruder to be. Estel's quiet gasp of surprise confirmed her suspicion that he was unaware they were being followed; it was only fair, she reasoned. Regardless of his impressive heritage, he was still just a man.

"Show yourself." she hissed to the bushes, turning her attention back to the issue at hand - dealing with the intruder.

Estel gave her a bewildered stare, like he was convinced she was finally losing her wits, but she paid him no heed. "Come out!" she barked again. "Or I'll cut down all the trees until I find you!"

A sigh came from the direction of the bushes she'd been addressing, a noise only her elvish hearing allowed her to pick up. Fortunately, Estel had stayed silent, trusting her judgement, and she was eternally grateful for his faith in her. Then, the bush rustled so loudly that even Estel noticed, so loud, in fact, that she realised the movement must've been intentional. She frowned. Why would a stalker make a point of announcing themselves to Estel? Why would they care that the man heard their approach.

"You are a hard man to locate, Strider. As such, do excuse my cautious nature. I did not desire to spook you." a voice called out, so smooth and measured that it could only belong to that of elven-kind, Lilian realised with a jolt. Her suspicion soon confirmed as the branches parted to reveal an elf with startlingly blond hair, and beauty so reverent he would no doubt turn heads even among those of their kind, and she found herself equally confused and mesmerized.

But it seemed as if Estel did not share her latter sentiment and chose to voice his confusion. "Who are you? How do you know of me? And what, pray tell, is a child of Illuvatar doing, searching the woods for a common mortal like myself?" Estel enquired, not fazed by the elf's royal aura and seemingly pacifying words.

To Lilian's surprise, the elf's mouth twitched upwards, amused, but he remained silent, and her patience flared, years of associating herself with Elladan and Elrohir finally showing their fruit; she whipped out her second dagger and pointed it at the elf's throat, arm steady, voice leaving no room for argument when she spoke. "You _will _answer him, Silvan." there appeared to be only minute surprise in the elf's eyes at her command, or the assumption of his heritage, but he acquiesced and answered nonetheless.

"There are a great many tales of a lone man travelling the lands of Middle-Earth, befriending and allying with the different peoples of our land. So many tales, in fact, that they have drawn the attention of my Father." he paused, giving Lilian an evaluating stare. "Yet the tales never seem to mention that he travels with an elven companion. Or, perhaps, bodyguard?"

Lilian's temper flared, but she lowered her weapon, leaving the fate of the elf in Estel's hands. "Very well." her companion replied. "Yet you have yet to answer my main question; who are you?" Lilian chuckled inwardly at Estel's characteristic insistence and his refusal to be distracted by the ways of her kind.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. Is that a sufficient introduction, Strider? Does it warrant the privilege of knowing your and your companion's name?" the elf replied, but Lilian barely heard the rest of what he said, her attention stuck on his kin.

"Thranduil is the Elvenking, the King of the Woodland Realm. What are you, his kin, doing so far away from home, little Princeling?" Lilian taunted, reluctant to believe that there was no ulterior motive to the elf's appearance.

A minute twitch appeared on the elf's face - clearly, he was surprised at being recognised and Lilian couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

"You have a keen mind, my dear elf-maiden, and your observation is correct, if redundant. I am merely intrigued - I possess no hidden motives, I assure you." But his brow furrowed when Estel gave a loud laugh and Lilian glared daggers at him. "I do not see the cause of your amusement." he said in confusion, and a hint of indignation.

"You better retract that statement, mellon-nin." Estel explained, and when the elf's brow merely furrowed further, he gave another loud chortle, then elaborated. "Lilian is no more and elf-maiden than you are, son of Thranduil. Aye, any implication that she is is taken as an insult to her warriorship."

"Very well, I apologise for my assumption." Legolas relented gracefully, cutting Estel's laughter and Lilian's glaring short, causing, instead, an expression of surprise to appear on her face.

"That was surprisingly well-received, mellon." she observed, curiosity evident. "Why so?"

This time, Legolas too gave a quiet chuckle. "I too happen to have a friend who refuses the title of 'maiden'. Indeed, the sheer mention of the word in association with her earns one an arrow between the eyes." A fond expression settled on the elf's face, and Lilian felt herself gradually abandoning her initial hostility.

"Then we have an understanding, do we not, Legolas, son of Thranduil?" she inquired.

"It would seem that we do – ah, alas, I do not yet know your name." Legolas replied.

"I am Lilian, and my companion, Strider, is Estel." She saw Estel's temporary horror when he thought she would betray his true heritage, but he visibly relaxed when she didn't, a movement unseen by the elf.

"'Tis an unusual name for one of the _Hildor,_ (_**1**__) _is it not?" Legolas asked, curiosity evident in his tone. "Indeed, I believe it is the Sindarin for 'hope'?" Lilian internally cursed the elf's stubbornness. "Have you had dealings with others of my kind, my friend?"

Lilian could see the internal battle Estel was waging in his mind; to bluff, or not to bluff. In the end, his honour won out, but it seemed as if the years among her kind were not wasted on him. "Indeed, I had. But you will have to wait to find out why, mellon, as I am not known for carelessly spreading my secrets."

"I'm glad. In that case, I will value any secret you choose to share. You too, Lilian." Legolas replied. Lilian laughed; her name sounded so awkward on his tongue, like he was unsure if it was alright for him to address her as such just yet.

"'Tis fine, little Princeling, fret not." She chuckled. "You will soon realise that I am a hard elf to offend." She reassured, making Estel chuckle.

"Very well, Legolas. I hope you are prepared for a long-term journey to seldom visited, oft forgotten lands, all done at the pace of a man."

Legolas gave the closest to a smile that Lilian had seen from him, and nodded. "Indeed, I am."

"Good. Then you will make a fine addition to our company." Estel smiled. "And a fine friend, I hope."

With another nod, and a relieved smile from the elf, they set off, a company of three more unlikely than many had ever seen – an elven Prince, the last survivor, and the Heir of Isildur. And what a fine company it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Done! I apologise for the <strong>_**inredible **_**delay between the second and third chapter, yet I lacked inspiration/time to update. But, luckily, having seen the last part of the Hobbit (which I thoroughly recommend, btw!) sparked the little bit of inspiration I needed and I sat down and wrote down the next two chapters, so expect quicker updates!:))**

**Thanks for reading, do not hesitate to leave any and all comments and ideas you have in a REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**-Invincible Shadow **


End file.
